Francis Fratelli
Francis Fratelli is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Goonies franchise. Background Francis Fratelli is favored by his mother even more so than his brother Jake. He refuses to believe that he wears a toupee and has an unhealthy obsession with destruction and violence. Not much is known about the Fratelli's earlier life other than they had established themselves as professional criminals ending up on the state's most wanted list. He first appears along with his mom and brother at the beginning of the film having broken Jake out of the county jail and then later making their hideout at an abandoned restaurant at the old town lighthouse. They are soon stumbled upon by the Goonies who came seeking the treasure Mama and Jake put on a show that they are the owners of the restaurant catering to the Goonies before kicking them out when they got suspicious. They leave to go get pizza and when they come back they discover someone has been in the basement and before long they capture Chunk and force him to reveal where the other Goonies are before giving chase they lock Chunk up with Sloth and proceed to go after the Goonies. During the pursuit through the caves, he and Jake are subjected to various booby traps and bodily harm in a rather humorous fashion while Mama simply becomes annoyed at their incompetence when they finally catch up with the Goonies on the Inferno they force them to empty their pockets of any treasure they have. Sloth and Chunk arrive to save them and when He and Jake tried to tie Sloth up by playing a trap game of jump rope they are defeated and tied up by Sloth who then hoists them up into the mast of the ship. Sloth confronts Mama and throws her off the ship but she easily climbs back on board and frees her other two sons and they make their way to the treasure room. Mama thanks One-Eyed Willie for making her day and giving her a "real treat" and she then unbalances the gold scales on the table and sets off another booby trap. Mama, Jake, and Francis then try to flee but the falling rocks prove to be a challenge and Mama cries out for Sloth to help them which he does. They make it outside the cave and are then captured and arrested by the police and a presumably locked up in jail for the rest of their lives. Trivia * He was played by Joe Pantoliano in the film. It's unknown if he reprised his role for the game. * Francis shares the same hairpiece with Jay (without his hood), Raymond Stantz, Captain Jack Harkness, Weightlifter, Tenth Doctor, Marty McFly, Owen Grady, Zach Mitchell, Janine Melnitz, Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Ethan Hunt, Green Arrow, and Chase McCain. Gallery Fratellis.jpg Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:The Goonies Category:The Goonies Characters Category:Film Characters Category:2017 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Evil Category:Bad Guys Category:Deceased Category:Level Pack Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Adventure World Bosses